


shoot me and go

by aegitart (ahchuwo)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, even more than the actual pairing i guess lmao, honestly the others are mostly mentioned, minghao's the one with the most exposure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahchuwo/pseuds/aegitart
Summary: mingyu sees a hot guy at a laser shooting game.





	shoot me and go

**Author's Note:**

> honestly this was saved as "untitled 5" but surely i can't use that so tadah? also, the lack of jungyu content made me do this. rated t bc of language??

Never was there a day that Mingyu did not go by what is written on his planner. Eversince he started his university life, he vowed to fix his high school habits and be more responsible because that’s what adults do, he thinks. As a start, Mingyu bought himself a simple planner, writing out his agenda for the next day, or for the next week. Realizing that everything went well when he goes by what he has written on his planner, Mingyu continued on using one. Now on his third year of college, he’s proud to say that he has mastered the ways of being an adult.

“Shut up, loser,” Minghao says, throwing a sweater at Mingyu’s direction, “being an adult is nothing like that.”

Mingyu frowns at his friend’s remark, throwing back the sweater at the latter.

Now that their finals were over, their friends thought it was a great idea to try out this laser game a few blocks away from their dormitory. The thing is, this was not in Mingyu’s plan at all. After all that intense studying, all Mingyu planned to do was to bury himself in his bed and sleep the entire day, _not_ to go around shooting lasers. It sounds fun, yes, if only he wasn’t physically and mentally tired.

“Listen, Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Jisoo all agreed to treat us afterwards and I’m being a good friend here by not letting you miss the chance.”

The deal sounds great enough to make Mingyu lift his head up from his pillows. Jeonghan, the stingiest of them all, _treating_ them? He definitely won’t miss that. Swinging his legs in an attempt to stand up, Mingyu reaches out an arm as a sign for Minghao to throw back the sweater. Once it was in his hands, he helps himself out of his shirt and slips into the sweater. He checks himself in the mirror to know if his pants and hair were okay and proceeds to wear his sneakers, grabbing an additional jacket since it has been chilly outside for the past few days.

The two were soon out of the door and Mingyu forces his legs to keep walking even though he could feel it giving up when they were just walking down the stairs. To think that Minghao even plans to walk to the laser game place, his legs will be dead by then.

“Quit whining, we’re barely even halfway there.”

“You’re my best friend and I trust you with everything but I honestly think this is a bad decision.”

“You didn’t think it was when you were getting ready earlier.”

Minghao is right, and it annoys Mingyu. _‘Minghao should never be right!’_ His mind argues. All he can do now is huff and trail after Minghao, making sure that the other is aware of his situation by whining all throughout their walk.

Their friends were already there when they arrived, handing over their game passes. Minghao wasn’t lying, the oldest three really are paying for the game. It brightens up Mingyu and his wallet as he puts on his vest and receives the plastic gun. Everything’s for free, and that’s amazing. Really.

Mingyu tests out the gun, weighing it with both of his hands. It was quite heavy, and Mingyu can finally feel the excitement. The guy who was distributing the vests gestures for them to enter a room, and he starts telling them about the basics of the game.

He didn’t bother listening to every instruction. All he knows is that he needs to aim at the big red button on everyone’s vests, pull the trigger, and _bam_ , they get eliminated. He also remembers that the inside was designed to look like a maze, and they will all be separated once the game starts. Of course, they make bets. The one who places last among them will be buying everyone smoothies of their choice at the food court after the game, and Mingyu is determined to not lose for the sake of his wallet.

Another person enters the room, wearing the same uniform as the guy who was explaining them the mechanics. Turns out, there has to be twenty people in order for the game to start. More people came in, but Mingyu pays no attention to them since his friends were all discussing and getting excited over the game.

“Mingyu’s gonna lose, I can feel it.” Joshua comments, snorting as Mingyu expresses his disagreement by tackling the older. They make more bets before a buzzer rings, more staff entering the room to guide them to different places inside the actual game location.

Mingyu was informed that the inside will look like a maze, but he didn’t know that it would be this dark, with the only thing lighting up the place was the bright strips of lights outlining the maze’s walls. Another buzzer rings and Mingyu knows that the game has started, the button on his vest turning into an annoying bright green. Great, how would you even hide when this vest gives off his very location?

He starts running through the maze, giggling like a kid as he hears people groaning whenever they get shot. He thought he was wrong when he heard someone shouting that sounded like Seungcheol, but the loud scream of the name ‘Lee Chan’ confirmed his suspicions. Chan’s totally gonna get it from the older once they’re out.

The elder’s name was now displayed on the screen above the maze for everyone to see, and it indicated that he had zero kills, which he laughs at. Mingyu spots someone at the corner. He didn’t know who it was, but whatever, right?

The other has their back turned against Mingyu, and he takes advantage of it before aiming his gun at the other’s vest. He apologizes after the person turns to look at him, running off to a different direction. He didn’t get that far though.

Someone pushes him against the wall, gun directly pointed to his vest. Mingyu was about to push the person off of him, but when he meets the other’s eyes, his movements were put into an abrupt halt. The other does the same, lowering down his gun.

“I guess I’m sparing you, handsome.” The other guy says with a smile as he runs off and away from Mingyu.

It takes Mingyu a couple of seconds before he regains his composure, noticing something moving at the corner of his eyes. He snorts once he sees Minghao hiding behind a box, his vest still glowing a bright green.

“Bye, headass!” Mingyu shouts before shooting his friend, who stares at him in disbelief.

“Oh my God, Mingyu. All I needed was to shoot Jeonghan and you to win!”

Mingyu dodges Minghao as he tries to hit the taller with his gun, laughing as the other kept on whining about his loss. Something tells him that he would be joining Chan suffer later once the game ends. A staff member comes in to lead Minghao out of the maze, leaving Mingyu alone once again.

He looks up to the screen and sees that there’s ten people out, four of them being his friends. He needs to eliminate more people, since, so far, he’s only managed to eliminate two, and he isn’t so sure if the scoreboard will be ranked by the number of kills, or by how long you stayed alive.

Surprisingly, Mingyu’s doing great. He hasn’t seen Jeonghan yet, but he managed to eliminate three more people.

The screen flashes another name, and it’s Jeonghan’s. Would you look at that, Mingyu’s definitely not paying for smoothies today. Suddenly, the maze starts beeping obnoxiously, and Mingyu thought it was glitching. His thoughts were dismissed by the notice on the screen, stating that there are only two people left in the maze. Mingyu can’t believe it.

Though he already won the bet with his friends, his inner self tells him that winning the entire game would be funnier to rub onto their faces, especially Joshua’s since he was so _sure_ that Mingyu will lose first.

He uses his height to his advantage, jumping up and down to see if the other person was hiding between the walls. And he sees _him_.

It’s the guy earlier, what are the chances. The other was crouching down, looking like he was tying his shoelaces quickly. Mingyu was quick to spot the other’s gun carelessly placed on the floor. With a dash, Mingyu rushes to the person’s side to kick the gun away, aiming immediately at the other’s vest.

The other was obviously shocked to see Mingyu, but he grins widely as he stands up. “So you’re not sparing me in turn for earlier?” The other says, and Mingyu almost swoons.

The taller one keeps his gun aimed, though his finger isn’t even close to the trigger.

“I would’ve in a different circumstance, but it’s a one-on-one fight right now.” Mingyu replies, inching closer to the other, but the latter wasn’t giving in. Instead, he pushes Mingyu to the wall, and the scene was almost like how it was earlier.

The other’s hand reaches out towards Mingyu’s, the latter not even noticing. “Say, let me win this and I’ll treat you after.” The other bargains, and Mingyu almost stutters with his words.

“I don’t think you’re in the position to make deals.” Mingyu replies confidently, or so he thinks, tilting his head to the side in an attempt to look daring.

“I think I am.”

And everything was so quick. The other suddenly has his hands on Mingyu’s gun, which was now aimed towards the taller’s vest. If it weren’t for the fact that he’s losing, Mingyu would’ve thought this scene was hot.

Actually, scratch that. It _is_ hot. Mingyu was still pinned on the wall by the other, their faces incredibly close. Mingyu’s eyes dart from side to side, making sure no one else was in the maze to see what was happening. He would faint on the spot if someone catches them in this… very compromising position.

“Junhui.” The other says, before marching off to the exit.

The button on Mingyu’s vest was now a bright red, but all he could do was follow the other’s back—or rather, Junhui’s—with his eyes. It wasn’t until a staff member comes in to get Mingyu that the other remembers that he should breathe. He staggers his way out of the maze and his friends didn’t even let him say a thing as they start to drag him away from the game and towards the food court.

Jeonghan proceeds to tell them the details of his fight with this one person inside the game and how he was eliminated because he was distracted. Mingyu, though second place, uses the opportunity to brag about his position to his friends.

“Why not first place, though? What happened in there?” Seungcheol asks, and Mingyu stiffens.

Minghao can immediately tell something happened; he has that mischievous glint in his eyes. He leans sideways and closer to Mingyu, and the latter can already feel that the other is on to him.

“So,” Minghao starts, “I saw the guy who won walk out from the exit. I thought he looked quite cute, right, Mingyu?”

Mingyu hates how he stutters before he starts speaking. “And this concerns me because?”

“Well, since you two had to try and shoot each other to win, I guessed you got a good look of him.”

Before Mingyu could reply, an arm extends across them, placing a smoothie directly in front of Mingyu. When he looks up, he sees Junhui, a smile still plastered on his face. Chan snorts at the sight of the now flabbergasted Mingyu, hands jittering everywhere until it finally lands on the smoothie given to him.

“I did promise to treat you if you let me win.” Junhui says, giving Mingyu a little wave before he leaves and goes back to his table where his friends are at. They were being loud, cheering for Junhui and patting his back.

“Well, that’s one less smoothie for me to pay for.” Seungcheol comments before he stands up to order for the rest.

Minghao nudges his friend’s side, gesturing towards him, the drink, and Junhui. Mingyu doesn’t seem to understand his friend’s signals, and Minghao lets out a loud sigh.

“Idiot, what are you waiting for? Ask for his number.” He says, and Mingyu shakes his head.

“I don’t think that’s needed.” Mingyu replies, glancing at the napkin which shows a scribble of numbers that came along with the drink he was given.

 

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on twt about jungyu


End file.
